Linha asteristica 6  Sirius responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha Asteristica 6 – Sirius responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existênciais!

Sessão 6:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente identificável Persefone pergunta a Sirius Black, do livro Harry Potter:

"Ò jovem jeitoso fantastico musculadissimo foférrimo sensual charmoso belo possante e divinal, seria pedir muito da sua adorável pessoa que me explicasse qual é o sentido canino da vida? Desde já não quero aproveitar-me de sua louvavel eminência e não é por isso que o estou aqui a gabar até ao ponto do vómito bulimico, mas pudesse passar o meu pedido à frente dos outros era genial! Mas é claro que isso é a sua maravilhástica pessoa que decidira!"

Oh, é a resposta a todas as minhas preces!!!! Veixie Allah, eu fui abençoada! Finalmente esta linha tornou-se uma ajuda séria e casta aos nossos queridos ouvintes! Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de abrir!

- - - - -

Estava um lindissimo amanhecer em Hogwarts, a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria para bruxos, bruxas, abortos, gatos vesgos, centopeias mancas, farelo de arroz, filhos de muggles e por vezes até os proprios muggles (desde que os gémeos Weasley trocaram os óculos da professora Mc. Gonagall por dois caleidoscopios tinham havido ligeiras mudanças na gerência da escola). Sendo relativamente cedo, a lendária escola estava silenciosa, tirando umas poucas de armaduras que dançavam o tango a pares ( desfazendo-se em cacos no processo), Severus Snape, o nerd local e bicha a part time, extremamente alcoolizado com meio copito de suco de abobora chorava descontrolamente agarrado a uma árvore gritado por um certo "Luciusão" e o proprio director, vestido com umas humildes vestes verde lima e escarlate, dançava uma rumba em cima da mesa dos professores, abanando as ancas em direcção à professora Mc.Gonagall que, de tão ceguinha que estava acabou tacando a mão na bunda dele (que não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado).

Longe destas atribulações, no dormitorio dos Gryffindor Sirius Black, o gato mais gato da escola, objecto de cobiça de todas as bruxas e bruxos da escola, capaz de virar a moça mais lésbica e de agayzar qualquer homem que lhe aparecesse à frente (Severus Snape não preenche os requisitos para ser levado em conta) tinha saido do duche e estava de costas ao espelho em tronco nu, com uma unica toalha a fazer publicidade às frigideiras para tortilhas de mangericão em redor das ancas. O seu longo cabelo preto flutuava suavemente enquanto ele dançava ao som da musica que saia da sanita que ele acabara de enfeitiçar, abanando as ancas num ritmo que faria a propria Mrs Norris desmaiar de emoção.

"BoooooooooooooomBAAAAA!" Sirius virou-se de rompante para a frente e começou a abanar o corpo com ainda mais intensidade, colocando as mãos em cruz em volta do ventre e cantando ao mesmo tempo.

"Sensual, un movimiento sensual!

Sensual, un movimiento mui sexy, sexy!" de cada vez que a palavra "sexy" entoava Sirius punha uma mão na toalha bem por cima do meio das suas coxas e impulsionava os quadris para a frente, ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma cara orgásmica que não enganaria nem a futura filha de Lucius Malfoy (na verdade g´wmea de Draco, que deve ter ficado com o seu cerebro também – não que isso osse de grande ajuda - já que a menina acreditaria que Lord Voldao era na verdade uma Mary Sue com problemas de auto-estima e que o facto de arrancar as asas a uma cotovia não quer dizer que ela deixe de poder voar. Na verdade ela irá testar esta teoria inumeras vezes, mandando-se da torre da Mansão Malfoy com o bicho na mão, a maior parte das vezes acompanhada por Draco. J.K. Rowling não quis mencionar a jovem na sua obra por compaixão aos Malfoy, já que Draco lhes dava vergonha bastante pelos dois) .

"Y las mujeres lo hacen asi, asi, asi asi!" Sirius, agora com as mãos nas ancas, ia-se abaixando até estar praticamente de cocoras (sem nunca deixar de abanar o rabo).

"Una mano en la cabeza!!" De subito Sirius salta e estica os braços numa posição egipcia.

"Otra mano en la cabeza!" Manteve esta posição por mais uns segundos até que colocou as mãos na cintura novamente

"Un movimiento sexy!! Un movimiento sexy!" e moveu as ancas formando um circulo. Estava quase a passar para a proxima posição quando a velhinha que entrega a carne (A:N Da fic "Biovolt, uma Abadia Desesperada") entra pelo balneario adentro (pois Roger, o actual manager aka escravo mal pago da Linha Asteristica estava de baixa por intoxicação de chocobits pescanova) e estaca quando vê Sirius semi-nu dançando tao sensualmente. Estacou e, esquecendo todas as suas falas (o que não é importante, dado que não tinha nenhumas de qualquer modo) e estica um envelope a Sirius, que para a sua dança exotica e o abre.

"Hum...bla bla bla bla bla bla...huuum...oh, obrigado!! Oh não, imagina, não sou assim tanto! Bom sim claro, isso é um dos meus fortes! Hum...ooooh, oh ooh!! Mas que moça mais simpatica! Mas é claro que aceito responder à sua duvida existencial! Imagina, claro que não é por ter sido bajulado tão intensamente, mas realmente é dificil resistir a uma carta tão simpatica, tão verdadeira, tão honesta! Pois nota-se nas suas palavras que é uma rapariga realmente inteligente e com alto poder de percepção! Obrigado minha boa senhora, de onde lhe chegou esta carta?" disse, dirigindo-se à velhinha que entrega a carne, que o encarou de volta muda e hirta como Lucius Malfoy numa aula de Estudos de Muggles.

"Então dona? Não fala português? Donde estan los poros? Where are the beans? Ommelete de frommage? Chiao, ma bella? Ich bin Wolkswagen? Tai chi chuan? Koto hajimemashite arigatou?" apesar do inegável talento bilingue de Sirius, a verdade é que a velhinha continuou sem abrir a boca.

"Ora senhora, que foi? Ah já sei, é timida não é? Oh minha boa senhora, não faça cerimonia aqui comigo! Somos todos familia" com um sorriso tarado Sirius aproxima-se da boa velhinha com um ar sensual e encosta-se a ela, que fica vermelha que nem um pimentão mas não diz nada. Sirius confiantemente encosta-se a ela cada vez mais até que...

"VALEUZÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!!!" um berro histérico pior do que a sua propria mãe quando apanha insolação trespassou os sensiveis ouvidos de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo que James e Peter entram pelo balneario adentro, este ultimo carregando um objecto não identificavel nos braços, ambos gritando feito duas galinhas capadas.

"Sirius!! Nos conseguimos meu amigo!" disse James eufórico, enquanto que Peter, demasiado emocionado para falar, pulava feito canguru no cio pelo lavabo, acabando por atirar com a velhinha que entrega a carne no chão.

"O que Prongs? O que vocês fizeram?" perguntou Sirius.

"O espelho reflector! Já o ligamos ao balneario feminino! Agora podemos finalmente espiar as garotas! Peter, mostre ao Sirius" Peter, extasiado por receber uma ordem de James, correu precipitadamente na direcção de Sirius e mostrou-lhe o dito objecto.

"...Uma panela de pressão?"

"Nossa, como você sabe o que é? Só os muggles usam isso!"

"Achei uma foto da Evans tacando esse troço naquela irmã ressabiada dela"

"Ah bom, abra logo essa droga, vamos ver o que elas estão fazendo" sem mais delongas, James retirou a tampa da panela e o trio olhou para dentro (a velhinha que entrega a carne continuava estatelada no chão). Imediatamente viram nitidamente a imagem de um luxuoso balneário, de onde ecoava musica semelhante à que saía da sanita daquele onde se encontravam. Parecia que a ligação tinha sido feita directamente no espelho, pois no fundo do compartimento era possivel distinguir duas figuras, uma loira e outra de cabelos pretos, ambas em trajes menores, que dançavam de costas para o espelho com as mãos na cabeça que abanavam efusivamente.

"Ena, a morena é toda boa!" disse Sirius

"Eu cá acho a loira muito melhor!"

Antes que eles se alargassem na descrição do par, porém, a musica tornou-se mais rápida e as duas figuras viraram-se de frente

"BELLATRIX??????" gritou Sirius em puro choque

"NARCISSA?????" disse James em unissono

"PETER!!!!!" berrou este ultimo para não se sentir deslocado.

"Porra Prongs, você não disse que isto estava ligado ao balneario dos Slytherin!"

"Eu não sabia! Deve ter sido um erro de contacto! Mas de que estas a reclamar agora? Há pouco não parecias muito incomodado!"

"Há pouco não sabia que estava a assediar a minha prima!"

"O que é que tem Sirius? La por ela ser carne da tua carne não quer dizer que não a aches uma braza!"

"CARNE DA MINHA CARNE??? NUNCA!!!! Ai merde ao calhamaço e quel dommage!" Sirius, à beira de um ataque histerico, largou a panela e vou meter a cabeça dentro da sanita (que entretanto ecoava a "Macarena") numa tentativa patetica de se afogar.

Entretanto, as duas raparigas tinham vindo aos pulos ate mesmo em frente ao espelho, e estavam numa bizarra posição: Narcissa de quatro, e Bellatrix por tras dela, enquanto fingia que a espancava ao ritmo da musica:

"Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
I can be all you need  
Won't you please stay with me?  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay, Malchik Gay  
Can't erase what i feel  
Malchik Gay, Gay, Malchik Gay " Durante este refrão Bellatrix, sempre abanando a cabeça ao ritmo da musica, agarrou os quadris de Narcissa e impulsiou-os para trás, até que a ajudou a levantar e se puseram uma de costas para a outra.

"QUEEEEEEEEE ISTO????????? SIRIUS, SUAS PRIMAS SAO LÉSBICAS???" berrou James descontrolado na direcção de Sirius, recebendo um fraco "Yeeeeee, Macarena, uau!" em resposta.

"Choking, back emotion" ecoava Bellatrix fazendo o gesto de varrer o chão em frente ao peito

"I try to keep on hoping for a way" dizia Narcissa, pondo as mãos em cima dos olhos e olhando para o horizonte.

"I reason for us both to come in close" sincronizadamente, ambas viram-se de frente uma para a outra com um olhar extremamente apaixonado e abraçam-se.

"CHEGA!!!! FECHE ISSO WORMTAIL FECHE ISSO!!"

"Poxa James, você não vê que elas sao só amiguinhas?"

"FECHE ESSA PORRA JÁ!!"

"Ta bom ta bom já fechei" disse Peter exasperado, atirando com a panela, que acerto em cheio na velhinha que entrega a carne fazendo-a perder os sentidos. Nesse preciso momento, Remus Lupin entra pela porta do balneario adentro.

"Então gente, tudo na santa paz? CREDO!!! VOCÊS TÃO VENDO O SIRIUS A TENTAR SUICIDAR-SE E NÃO FAZEM NADA??"

"Não se preocupe Lupin, ele no maximo fica surdo com aquele xinfrim!" Sem ligar aos comentarios do amigo Remus aproxima-se de Sirius e tira-o da sanita. "Pronto Sirius, esta tudo bem"

"Be...bebebebebeBEEEEELLA!"

"Sim sim é isso mesmo" corroborou Lupin, habituado aos delirios do coitado. De repente, ele nota a figura da velhinha estatelada no chão. "Sirius, o que aconteceu com a senhora?"

"Ah nada demais Moony, ela veio aqui entregar-me uma carta da linha e o Peter atirou-lhe com uma panela de pressão."

"O que?? Vocês tão loucos? Podem ter aleijado a pobre senhora seriamente! E você esteve aqui na brincadeira em vez de responder à carta?"

"Ah Lupin meu bem, não fique assim" disse Sirius, subitamente recuperado, ajoelhando-se em frente a Moony, agarra-lhe na mão e começa a cantar:

"Sempre que quiser um beijo, eu vou lhe dar!"

"EEEEEEEU VOU LHE DAAAAR!" ecoou Severus Snape (que tinha sido trazido por James para o dormitorio destes e estava actualmente fechado no bau do Gryffindor).

"Sua boca vai ter tanta sede, de me tomaaaaaar!" como que tomado por um pensamento súbito, Peter sai do balneario e vai à cozinha pedir um copito de agua.

"Se quiser! Sempre que quiser ir as estrelas, me dê a mãããão! E deixa eu te levaaaaar!" Já mesmo James estava emocionado e dançava alegremente com a velhinha que entrega a carne.

"Nossa Sirius, que bonito!" disse Moony emocionado, lançando-se nos braços de Padfoot, que pegou nele e fez mençao de deixar o balneario.

"Sirius, onde você esta indo?"

"Ora, vou levar você às estrelas, é claro!" disse Sirius com um sorriso safado na cara.

"E a carta??"

"Ai o... Ta bom ta bom eu respondo à carta, onde esta?"

"Esta aqui, toma!" disse James "Olha só, a moça mandou tambem um cheque de 50 euros e dois bilhetes para uma viagem a Vila Franca de Xira! Simpatica ela não?"

"Muito, e nada interesseira! Ora deixe cá ver...Olha princesa, o sentido canino da vida é precisamente uma outra visão do que te rodeia. Como canino experiente, sugiro-lhe que começe a ver as coisas com mais simplicidade. Por exemplo: não interessa que o chinelo que está na sua frente é da Feira de Custoias ou da Prada! Se tiver vontade de o morder morda! Simplissimo. Para as suas necessidades básicas não há cá impedimentos financeiros. Agora tchau baby, e me aguarde la na Vila Franca!"

E assim Sirius e Lupin sairam do balneario com um ar de contentamento celestial, ao som de "Everybody" dos Backstreet Boys. James seguiu-os rapidamente, e logo o balneario ficou vazio exceptuando a velhinha que entrega a carne, pois quando James parou a dança fé-la bater sem querer contra a base da banheira e caiu mais uma vez dura no chão.

FIM

Dedicada a Persefone (como é mais que obvio xD) e assim reinstalamos mais uma vez a linha, a todos os que queiram participar deixem uma review com a pergunta e a personagem à qual a dirigem!

Musicas: "Bomba", "Malchik Gay", "Se quiser"

(Tradução): "Então dona? Não fala português?Onde estão as ganzas? E os feijôes?Omelete de queijo?Ola jeitosa? Eu sou um Wolkswagen? Tai chi chuan (arte chinesa)?Prazer em conhecer-te Koto (instrumento musical), obrigado?"


End file.
